


A Better World

by YOLO1882



Category: The World To Come (2021)
Genre: 19th century historical frontier lesbians are my sexuality, Abigail and Tallie are soulmates and I love them, Abigail is literally a Pisces you can't change my mind, But we do not like them, Casey Affleck being a shitty dude but playing a rather decent person, Dyer would be chill about Abigail and Tallie, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Me having zero impulse control while tagging, Minor Character Death, Please let lesbians be Happy we are so Tired, Poison, Romance, Some Angst with a Happy Ending, Tallie has a dog and that's Very Important, Tallie would totally be That Bitch, They lived happily ever after, Yearning oh god the yeeaaaarning, a better ending, alternative ending, this is canon you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: Abigail and Tallie reunite under different circumstances, and no tragic lesbian deaths. That's basically all you need to know. Enjoy!
Relationships: Abigail & Dyer, Abigail/Tallie (The World to Come), Tallie & Finney, Tallie/Abigail
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	A Better World

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I fell HARD for these two even before I watched the movie! That trailer itself was a real goddamn masterpiece, and I was immediately hooked! I'm a huge sucker for historical wlw romances, despite the very high risk of death/tragedy. Fingers crossed that it will get better someday! Abigail and Tallie were so in love, reaching far ahead of their time. I grinned like an idiot during every second that they were onscreen together. The movie was incredible, stunning, fantastic...until everything went downhill, which wasn't surprising. Since I already read the book that it's based it on. Therefor, I understand why the ending would be a turn off for other people. As for me, it's one of my favorite movies ever, flaws and all! Still, I kept thinking that Abigail and Tallie deserved be happy with each other. It haunted me for days until I finally sat down to write this. Now that it's out of my system, why not share it with an audience? I'm amazed that there's already some content for Abigail/Tallie on here! That said, I'm gonna stop ranting and hope you enjoy it! Feel free to give comments and feedback!

“Love is friendship set on fire” -- **Laura Hendricks**

* * *

**Friday, June 7, 1856**

It was a rare occurrence, to have calm and quiet. 

Silence reigned throughout the house that morning. Singing birds and distant howls and ruffling breeze. Only the music of nature to fill the void inside.

Finney was sunk in his chair by the hearth. Head bowed down, body slumped and unmoving. Cast in a dark shadow that seemed to be his constant companion. 

Tallie, his wife, sat in a chair across the room. She stared at him, her expression betraying no emotion or grief. What’s done was final, it could not be undone. A small dose of hemlock in his drink for two weeks. Gone were the shackles of this contemptuous marriage. 

How she longed to spread her wings and fly.

Frantic rapping on wood as her dog ran to her. She smiled gratefully and caressed his furry mass. Then, she turned around to her desk with paper and ink. Illuminated by the sun’s warm rays through the window. Heart calling out for a single name, Tallie began to write. 

_“Dearest Abigail…”_

**Tuesday, June 11, 1856**

(Abigail’s POV)

Oh, surprising and joyous day!

A letter from Tallie! The paper was nearly torn in my feverish excitement. It said that she is doing well, but Finney has passed away. She requested that I come see her, as soon as possible. How could I deny her this, alone and mourning?

I rushed to inform Dyer, who agreed that we should go. Put on my coat and brought my atlas, a treasured gift from Tallie. Surely, it will be a reliable guide throughout our expedition. Gathering our provisions of food and blankets, money for emergency. Dyer went around to tidy up the farm and feed the animals. 

Sun still high at noon as we embarked on our wagon. I thought of my ancestors before me, faring forth into an unknown wilderness. Searching for a grand purpose, something truly unique and valuable. 

_Worry not, Tallie, I’m coming for you!_

**Friday, June 14, 1856**

A journey of three days to get to Tallie. Dyer and I, rattling along for miles with moderate discomfort. Drizzling rain, hunger, and fatigue, but we spurred on. 

No obstacle or chasm could sever my spiritual link with Tallie. Growing stronger as we got closer to our destination, inch by inch. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and energy surged through my veins. 

Memories like waves crashing against my mind. An unexpected greeting of “good afternoon” and getting acquainted over tea. Household chores that are manageable with kind and cheerful company. Sheltered beneath an ancient tree, savoring the peace and poetry. Shedding garments as heated skin yearned to be seen and explored. All the glances, the smiles, the touches, the conversations, the kisses. 

These are the gems that I cherish, and store in a secret vault.

Their home was tucked away, deep within the backwoods. Spying a large wooden structure, I eagerly pointed and exclaimed to Dyer. He sharply flicked the reins, the horses picking up speed. 

The wagon had barely stopped when I jumped off and began running.

“Tallie!”

Tallie’s face--oh, that _beautiful_ face!--appeared in a window, eyes wide in astonishment. 

“Abigail!”

I saw her rushing towards me, her dog following behind.

We collided in the middle, forcefully embracing each other. Hands were anchors, desperately gripping onto hair and clothes. Our bodies pressed together, as if merging into one. I breathed in her familiar natural scent, stroking her fiery red tresses. I was a lowly creature, wracked with anxiety and sorrow without Tallie. Suddenly, it seemed that my heart could burst with passion and happiness. Oh, I wanted to soar while holding her in my arms!

My Tallie--so lovely, so bright, so precious!

I leaned forward to kiss her, but she bid me to pause.

“Um, what about Dyer…?”

Her voice was low with hesitation and uncertainty.

I glanced back at Dyer, standing at a considerable distance from us. He was silent, studying us for a minute like puzzle pieces. He then politely tipped his hat, and averted his gaze elsewhere. 

Unable to resist it, I returned my attention to Tallie. Eyes of ocean blue and tiny freckles along her nose. Cradling her face, I gently claimed her lips with my own. Tasting the sweet honey, and applesauce, and herbs. A delectable feast after the longest famine in my life. Tallie gladly reciprocated, and our mutual desire increased with every second. 

We had several moments of bliss before parting for air. 

When I asked about Finney, she explained that he had been ill. Coughing and a severe pain in his chest. She tended to him with medicine, until the Merciful Lord took his soul. 

There was a darkness in her eyes, an unspoken truth passing between us. 

_“My husband talked about other men who poisoned and killed their wives.”_

I hereby proclaim that I possess no remorse for Finney, nor judgment for Tallie. 

Without Finney, there was nothing to tie Tallie to this place. She was finally _free_ to pursue her dreams and aspirations in life. More than anything else, she wanted to be with _me_ , forever!

Thus, Tallie and her dog joined us on the wagon. I was content to sit between her and Dyer while travelling home. Dyer was dutifully focused on the road, while occasionally glancing at Tallie. I laid my hand on his thigh, hoping to ease his restless conscience. Dyer is a good man, and I have such immense gratitude for him. He will always be in my heart, though it now belongs to Tallie.

Tallie’s head was resting upon my shoulder, our hands tightly intertwined. Tallie whispered that she never wanted us to be separated again. I promised to stay by her side until death shall do us apart. This love that binds us shall grow and blossom, as an everlasting Spring. It is the glowing, eternal flame that will preserve us in Winter. I looked up at the sky, imagined Nellie smiling at us from above. I realized that we were entering a better world to come.

Not the end, but a fresh chapter of possibilities. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That quote in the beginning was something I found and thought it perfectly describes Abigail/Tallie <3
> 
> I don't usually write in first person, but the movie inspired me I guess. Hope it's not too much of a mess.
> 
> I don't know anything about poison and randomly chose hemlock, because why not?
> 
> So thanks for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
